Eat Your Heart Out
by That Girl55
Summary: "I love you, both of you." A combination of A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold and Corpse Bride. One shot.


A/N-i had my metal/rock playlist on this morning while I was running, and I was instantly interested in one of the songs my dad brought: A Little Piece of Heaven by Avenged Sevenfold. I watched the music video and it reminded me an awful lot of Corpse Bride, especially the "let's have a wedding, have a wedding" part. The more I thought about combining the two, the more I liked it, hence this little oneshot. Enjoy.

 **Warnings: Necrophilia, murder, implied threesome**

 **VICTORIA**

Emily's name was burned into his brain. It was written all over him, carved into his heart-into a place that should've been for her.

Victoria knew Emily would always be a part of him, she knew that when she married him, but she never imagined she would consume him.

These days, Victor spent more time at the library than with her. He was trying to dig up articles on his corpse bride, trying to have her death legally declared as a murder. The whole town thought he was nuts, Victoria thought she should have him committed. Lord Barkis was dead, he'd gotten what he deserved. As for Emily, she was happy. More importantly, she wanted them to be together. It was Emily who'd placed their hands on top of each other before setting off, presumably for the afterlife. Why couldn't Victor accept that?

People pitied her, and that was worse than having them taunt her. She was the madman's wife, too blind to see that he was crazy about someone else. Emily was his obsession, and his wants took the place of Victoria's. There were no children to shower attention on, no friends who dared to visit, and even her parents stayed away from Victor. He was neglecting his fish business as well, and soon there would be no money either.

Victoria's first thought was divorce. It was nearly unheard of in the village, but surely they would understand. When she voiced her opinion to her mother, however, it was undeniably shot down.

"What are you thinking, Victoria? What would the villagers say? You're stupid to think anyone else would marry you after that scandal. Your only hope for a happier life would be Victor's death."

And then she had another plan.

 **VICTOR**

It was a quiet dinner, but dinners were always quiet in their household. Victor was waiting anxiously to get back to his studies, to the newspaper articles filled with her name, to her photograph on the front cover. He had been looking at the photo for hours, staring at it. Somehow, he'd decided, she looked even better dead.

Victoria was suspiciously talkative this evening, bumbling on about her mother's visit earlier in the week, about the fishing business and the family funds. Victor sighed-he had to stop this conversation before she started on children-all her friends were having them, shouldn't they be next? They had been married for a year, after all.

Victor shook his head, willing himself to silence her before the B word came up. Children reminded him of the dead children, and dogs reminded him of spot, and women...well, women reminded him of Emily.

He missed her, and he hadn't done a good job of hiding it. Even more present was his annoyance with Victoria-maybe he should've courted her more, before he married her? Neither of them were happy, and yet neither were willing to do anything about it.

"How's the peas, darling?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"They taste funny, actually." He said blankly, before getting up from the table. "I'm not too hungry, actually. I think I'll take my leave."

He stalked out of the dining room, back to his study. Victoria heard the door shut tightly behind him.

"Darn it," She sighed, picking up his bowl. "Next time I'll put the arsenic in his coffee, he can never resist that."

In his study, Victor was staring at her picture again. God, how he wished he'd gotten a photograph while was dead. The exposed ribs, the rotting flesh, hell, even the maggots. He missed them, he missed her.

Mostly, he missed the wedding night they never got to have.

She would've been a good fuck, he knew that. She was old flesh on a virgin body-the very thought of getting to take her made him hard. Emily, her name sounded like dirt in his mouth, like the dirt that Barkis shoveled over her body.

Most likely, her body was still under that oak tree. Victor entertained the thought of creeping out once Victoria was asleep, about digging it up, about plunging into her tight, rotting core right there where she'd passed.

Victor came inside his pants, without ever once touching himself.

He shook his head-he wouldn't dare defile her corpse like that. Emily was a beautiful ghost, and, unless she gave him her consent, she would stay that way.

Victoria, however...

 **VICTORIA**

In her dreams, there were babies everywhere. They were little children in a big house with a Saint Bernard that the children named Buddy. They ran to her and called her mama and played hide and seek with her skirts. There was no Victor in this dream, no husband to be found-she didn't need them, she needed what they provided.

She woke up to the sound of Victor crawling into bed beside her. Victoria fought the urge to sit up straight, to make sure this wasn't her imagination-Victor hadn't slept with her since the wedding night.

"Victor?" She called, rolling over to face him.

In a second he was on top of her, one leg on each side. He kissed down her neck, making her moan. She had missed this side of him, the side that Emily had destroyed. She wondered what she'd done to make it return.

"Just relax," He told her, using his knees to pin down her hands.

She let out a giggle that was cut short as he sliced across her neck, and then went to work on the rest of her body.

 **VICTOR**

She was better cold, he always knew she would be.

Just looking at her got him excited, but being inside was even better. She didn't complain when he screamed Emily's name, she didn't yelp when he was in too deep. He may not have wanted her alive, but he definitely wanted her corpse. Lifting up her nightshirt, he carved VICTOR into her stomach. He licked up the blood when he was done, and then he gripped her thighs and went for another round.

 **VICTORIA**

She was stiff when she woke up. She groaned, wondering if she'd slept wrong.

It was hard to move, one of her legs was up by her head, for one thing, and bent in ways she didn't realize she could. She willed her fingers to move, and she could at least do that. The strangest thing was, she didn't feel anything.

Except the cold. The cold was seeping through her skin and gracing her bones with its' presence. She wondered if this was how Emily felt-entirely and utterly exposed, not even her ribs, her very bones, shielded from cold weather.

And then it settled in.

Oh God, she was dead.

She would've hyperventilated if she had been able to breathe, but instead she let her thoughts race as she looked around the room for intruders. Her mind jumped to Emily again-could ghosts kill? Emily would have every motive to orchestrate Victoria's death.

Her largest clue was on her chest, crudely carved there. It looked red, infected-she was thankful she couldn't feel it.

"Victor," She sighed, looking over at the sleeping figure next to her, laying on his stomach with his arms up over his head, entirely naked.

So this was what his obsession with Emily was really about? Not love, but more carnal urges?

She laughed then, glancing the knife lying between their bodies. Stupid boy, didn't he know the dead didn't always stay that way?

Slowly and stiffly, Victoria sat herself on his back, hoping the face pressed into the pillow would quiet his screams. In a similar fashion to what he'd done to her, she carved VICTORIA onto his ass cheeks. When his screaming became too loud, she pushed his face farther into the pillow, waiting for his pulse to die out.

 **VICTOR**

Victor woke up to the night sky shining through the bedroom windows. Victoria was sitting in an arm chair, lounging in a way she never would've done while alive.

She never would've killed him while alive, either. Death was bringing out new, more animalistic sides of her-he wondered what it would do to him.

"I can't believe you killed me," He shook his head, fighting the urge to laugh. "You're different."

"I'm dead," She said blandly, running a hand through her loose hair. "I have a surprise for you. The help is bringing it up now."

"You brought our servants into this?"

"They knew better than to ask questions."

There was a knock on the door then. Victoria answered while Victor threw a sheet over himself. To his surprise, the servants didn't ask any questions. They placed a crudely made coffin on the floor, and then they left.

"What is it?" He asked. "Are you going to put me in and nail me up?"

"No," She laughed, tossing aside the lid. "Come see."

Victor's mood changed the second her saw her-she was even more beautiful, and even more dead, than he remembered. Her toes were practically bones by now, her eyes deep in their sockets. She was gray, and some of her skin had already cracked, showing more and more of her bones. Her bones were his favorite part-they were the deepest part of a person, and Victor felt honored to see Emily's.

"Emily," He breathed, smiling as he did so. It was hard to smile, he'd been dead for longer than he remembered and rigor mortis was settling in.

"She's what you wanted, isn't she?" Victoria smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to be happy, Victor. You've made me happy."

Victor felt his heart sink, suddenly feeling apologetic for her death.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, Victoria. You don't deserve death."

"Don't apologize," She laughed. "I'm free here. Society's standards don't apply to dead girls, you know. The best part is, no corsets!"

Victor smiled at her, unsure of his feelings towards his wife. He turned back to Emily's lifeless body, but he spoke to Victoria.

"I love you, Victoria." He said, furrowing his brows.

"No you don't, you like to fuck me. It's different. Just wait till Emily wakes up, you'll be much happier with her. She's what you need-she's livelier, she's young and carefree. I'm afraid circumstance has made me a spinster long before my time."

"You didn't let me finish." He shook his head. "I love both of you."

"That doesn't happen, Victor."

"It does," He said, his grin reaching from ear to ear. "C'mon, let me show you how much I love you."

He reached for her, bloated fingers grasping for her thin waist. She fell into him, giggling as he bit at her neck.

"Does it hurt?" He asked lightly.

"Nothing hurts," She shook her head, lifting her skirts and climbing onto his nude body. She dropped her skirts as she rode him, and they surrounded them like a circus tent, a protective circle with Victoria as their center.

They heard a groan then, the sound of old wood moving, and then a giggle.

Victoria spun around to see Emily standing behind them, a mischeivious look in her eye.

"I knew you two would be good together," She grinned, plopping down on the bed beside them. "When you're done, I expect Victoria to teach me how it's done."

Victoria laughed as Victor exploaded inside of her. She rolled off him and fell into the middle of the bed, between him and Emily.

"You're supposed to stay a virgin until your wedding night, young lady." Victoria teased, poking Emily in the arm. "Or else you can't wear a white dress."

"Weren't you just saying how society's standards didn't apply?" Victor joked, raising an eyebrow.

"I still have morals, Victor Van Dort." She snorted, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you think that Pastor Gaswells would marry us?" Victor smiled. "I mean, Emily is dressed for a wedding."

"Us? As in, the three of us?" Victoria coughed, sitting up.

"That's what you want, isn't it, Victoria?" Emily smiled, lacing an arm around her friend's neck. Slowly, as if waiting for rejection, she moved to kiss her.

Victor rose from the bed, racing to find his suit.

"Victor?" Victoria called out, breaking the kiss. Emily moved to Victoria's neck, leaving little lovebites. "What're you doing?"

"A wedding, let's have a wedding!" He shouted, smiling stupidly.

"Heavens, this town is going to think we're crazy." Victoria shook her head.

"No, they're just going to run from us." Emily grinned, motioning for Victor to join them on the bed. "But that's okay, we don't need them."

A/N-that was a lot darker than I originally intended it to be, but I got caught up in the similarities between the video and the film and it turned into this. I'm not too confident with my writing on this piece. If I get a lot of negative reviews, I'll most likely take it down. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy it with all its' sadistic tendencies. Feel free to leave an honest review. Xx.


End file.
